rwby_oc_crossover_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond Dresden
Physical Description A little on the short side but more then makes up with that in attitude, She had long auburn hair which is pulled into a loose pony tail. She had a damond rose flower in her hair. She is youthful in appearance. Looking down over her body , She is dressed in a baby blue and cyan outfit with a baby blue vest trimmed in white. She has a cyan battle skirt on her legs. Also on her legs is a set of diamond shaped grieves. Her Symbol is a Cyan Diamond It’s always been her go to symbol. Its her name and it fits for a symbol for her. She has been known to sign her name as just that symbol. Colors Cyan, baby blue, and white Personality Fun, Talkative, and Ambitious, Dia loves helping people out and will go out of her way to help her friends. She has a very real fire to her and tends to be a little on the reckless side of things, especially in combat. She will act before really thinking things through which can get her into trouble. Relationships She has a reputation for being a Very lucky street urchin. Her Friends are as listed. * Rikki Frost : Fiance and team mate. * Yugi : Teammate * Yukiko : Teammate * Skello : Mentor and Trainer Her only enemies are Team CRDL. Weapon(s) Conflict Diamonds : These heavily modified Katars are nasty. Each one has a Diamond shield on them. Each one has a pair of long blades on them. In the center is a rather wide barrel. A dust grenade launcher barrel. Semblance and Special Skills Luck Manipulation :This ability causes her to have crazy good luck, especially in dangerous situations. There has to be a balance though. If she is getting very good luck, someone, usually her opponent, is going to get some bad luck. Dust Manipulation : Dia is capable of directing, Manipulating and detonating dust with just a thought. This is a second semblance due to her Mother having a Vanishing Twin... aka Dia absorbed her twin within the womb. Brief History Born and raised in the city of Vale, Diamond Dresden spent much of her early life with her mom and dad. They were very poor and lived much of their lives on the streets. Dia was a very sweet girl and often would walk up and just start talking to strangers randomly. She was a very lucky girl, having avoided most nasty incidents. They would usually happen just before or just after she was somewhere. Never really while she was there. Only once did anything bad happen while she was on the spot. A man tried to rob her at gunpoint. She was only 8 years old when this happened. She refused to give him her money and he went to shoot her. The gun jammed. When he release the shell, it fired and he shot himself in the foot. Sadly her luck never extended to her parents. Her father wanted to give her a good life. He tried with all he could to give his family a better life. This meant a lot of shady deals. One of which landed him in prison. It was just her and her mom for the next few years. When her father got out, he tried again to give his family the life they deserved. Again he wound up could spend little time with Dia. This has lead her to spend much time on the streets.in prison. This made things much harder on his family as Her mother who had found work Its on the streets that she’s dared to dream of a future that wasn’t under the stars all the time. At age 14 She met a mysterious man who told her that she could become a huntress if she really wanted to. That one night changed the course of her life. She decided that that is what she would become. A few days later, She met a man named Skello. Skello gave her some funds to get her and her family to get off the streets. He then took her to Beacon and spoke with Professor Ozpin. Ozpin permitted her to join Beacon with Skello as her Mentor. SInce then she has been training hard to become the best trainee she can! More recently She was put on a team and was made Team Leader. Its definitely a new experience. She has also sorta fallen for one of her teammates, Rikki Frost. Trivia Mothers name: Delilah Dresden Fathers name: Michael Dresden Dia lived in a bus for a long time before coming to Beacon. Dia met Rikki 2 years before coming to Beacon Theme Song: Babymetal - The One https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZRvO0S-TLU